OSS2E3 Framed
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are waiting in line for a Sumo Slammer video game. Max and Gwen go to wait for Ben in a nearby bookstore. When they come out, they see Four Arms attacking people and the police. Four Arms starts throwing things around, crashing a police car. Troops from the Special Alien Containment Team and their commanding offer, Lieutenant Steel, arrive and aim a large weapon at Four Arms. Gwen yells at Four Arms, but he is shot and goes flying. He throws an oven at the troops and runs away, leaving Gwen and Max confused. At the RV, Gwen and Max confront Ben and he doesn't know what they're talking about. Gwen shows Ben news footage of Four Arms and he is confused, denying that it is him. Gwen doesn't believe him, but Ben points out that there are other aliens like Four Arms. Ben gets angry at the Four Arms and goes to where he was seen. Looking down an alley, he sees Four Arms and chases him. He tries to go XLR8 but fails. Four Arms goes into the Mint and Ben, Gwen, and Max follow. Gwen and Max see Heatblast terrorizing Mint employees. Gwen decides to stop Heatblast and yells at him. Ben arrives and Gwen realizes that he isn't the one doing it. Ben turns into Diamondhead and saves Gwen from Heatblast's flames. Diamondhead and Heatblast fight and it is revealed that Heatblast is Kevin, who can use any of Ben's forms but cannot stay human for very long. Kevin says that he does crimes and Ben will be blamed. SACT troopers arrive, and Kevin turns into Stinkfly and flies away. Diamondhead tells Lt. Steel that he is a good guy, but Steel doesn't believe him. Gwen defends him, but Steel doesn't listen. Diamondhead clogs the SACT rifles with diamonds and runs away, but is hit. He fights the SACT troopers, but turns back into Ben. As Ben, he pretends to be cowering from the alien. Steel notices the Omnitrix, which arouses his suspicions. In the Rustbucket, Ben explains to Max about Kevin. Gwen finds articles about Kevin committing crimes all over the country as Ben's aliens. Just then, a cable car speeds past them. controlled by Kevin as Upgrade. Ben tries to go Upgrade but gets Wildmutt. Wildmutt chases after the car, but SACT troopers see him. Wildmutt catches Kevin, who tries to throw him off as the Rustbucket follows. Wildmutt enters the car and fights Upgrade. Upgrade exits the car, turns into Stinkfly, and flies away. Wildmutt attaches the cable car's cable to the Rustbucket and stops it just before it falls into the water. Wildmutt turns back into Ben, but the three are surrounded by SACT troopers. Steel tells the Tennysons to tell him about the aliens or be arrested. Steel gets reports of Diamondhead rampaging the Golden Gate Bridge and leaves. On the bridge, Kevin as Diamondhead is cutting its cales and blowing up cars. Diamondhead blows up SACT's helicopter, but Steel lands on the bridge. The Rustbucket arrives. Diamondhead is about to kill Steel, but Four Arms stops him. Diamondhead throws Steel off of the bridge, but he grabs onto a beam. Four Arms and Diamondhead fight, with Four Arms easily gaining the upper hand. SACT troopers aim a bazooka at the aliens, and Steel tells them to fire on his command. Diamondhead turns into Heatblast and Stinkfly and begins to beat Four Arms. However, Stinkfly turns into Kevin. Four Arms walks away from him, angering Kevin. Kevin turns into a horrifying composite of all of Ben's aliens, and he can't turn back. He blames Four Arms and attacks. Four Arms and Kevin fight. Kevin knocks Four Arms off of the bridge. Before he can finish him, Steel fires, knocking him off of the bridge. Four Arms saves Steel, who tells his troops not to fire at Four Arms. Gwen says that Kevin couldn't have survived. The Rustbucket is stopped by Steel, who lets them go after asking them why they're always around when the aliens are. Impact *Kevin transforms into his first mutation Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Lieutenant Steel *SACT Troopers Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens *Four Arms (Kevin) *Heatblast (Kevin) x2 *Diamondhead *Stinkfly (Kevin) x3 *Upgrade (Kevin) *Wildmutt *Diamondhead (Kevin) *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Kevin Arc